Resolutions
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: To make an ending is to make a beginning. KLAINE, post-TBU, set between 4x10 and 4x11, written before 4x10.


_For last year's words belong to last year's language__  
__And next year's words await another voice.__  
__And to make an end is to make a beginning._

**TS Eliot**

It was almost midnight. Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the roof of Blaine's house, legs crossed, side by side. They had escaped the wild party downstairs to find somewhere quieter and less crowded and Blaine had managed to get them hot chocolate, so now they sat in a comfortable silence —only acquired by those who had spent many nights in complete quietness— sipping their hot chocolate slowly.

Blaine's eyes were turned to the sky, watching the shy sparkle of the silver dots peppering the navy fabric. A shy crescent was hidden behind clouds, its pale light sending delicate pearly rays over everything it could reach.

Kurt's eyes were on Blaine. Observing the rise and fall of his chest, how his broad shoulders were down, devoid of tension, and his Adam's apple bobbled as he swallowed the cocoa. He couldn't help but notice the tender, barely there smile on the corner of Blaine's lips, as if just being there with Kurt, at that moment, made him the happiest man in the world. It probably did.

Blaine's watch beeped, indicating that it was only five minutes to midnight. Kurt smiled at that, at how nothing had actually changed despite the fact that it had. Blaine looked down at him, a curious, yet careful smile on his face. "What are your New Year's resolutions?" he asked softly.

It was something they agreed on doing every New Year's. Every year, five minutes from midnight, they'd each say their New Year's resolutions. Then, at exactly midnight, they'd kiss, as if to seal it as a promise. Kurt smiled at him. "Why don't you go first?"

"My New Year's resolution is… to laugh more and enjoy the tiny happy moments in my life because they are rare and to…to…" his lip trembled and he took a deep breath. "And to never, ever, make the same mistakes that I made this year. To be a better person."

Blaine lowered his eyes, trying to control his shaky breaths as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was getting emotional again, even if everything was okay now. He wondered if there would be a day in which he wouldn't feel so horrible when talking about anything related to what he did. Probably not. Kurt cocked his head to the side, watching him with concerned eyes. He then grabbed Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers, as his other hand landed on the boy's shoulder.

"_My_ New Year's resolutions," he said quietly "are: to love myself more, to work harder to reach my goals— but, mostly importantly to be understanding. To be less selfish and to leave the past behind. To move on, because tying yourself to past mistakes just isn't worth it."

He took a deep breath, smiling softly, and the hand he had placed on Blaine's shoulder moved to his face.

"But, most of all, is to trust. Is to let myself forgive what you did and trust you again because, Blaine" he let out a shaky laugh and Blaine watched him teary-eyed "I love you so much and I am sorry for making you feel like I didn't. I love you, I always have and I always will and I can't even begin to explain how much."

They didn't hear the people downstairs counting down the last seconds to the New Year or the shouts of joy. But the fireworks were there when their lips touched, exactly at midnight, slow and passionately, full of assurances they didn't even know they were making. When they broke apart, foreheads pressed together, Kurt whispered "I forgive you, Blaine."

And it was all it took to maker him cry. "Thank you."

"It doesn't mean I'm not hurt anymore and it doesn't mean what you did was ok. I'm still furious at you and it's still painful and, as of now, I still don't feel like I'm able to trust you just yet. At least, not with something as breakable as my heart". Another kiss, tender and short this time, and he continued. "But you love me and, for now, my love is all I can offer you in return."

"And it's enough." Blaine's voice broke. "It's so much more than enough. Oh god, Kurt, I love you so much."

As their lips met again, Kurt knew Blaine's "I love you" was a promise. A promise to do better and to be better and to not break his heart again. He knew that he had no way to know if Blaine would keep this promise but this time he finally understood that the uncertainty of the future didn't matter.

It didn't matter that he had no way to be sure about their future or that Blaine would never make another mistake or that he himself wouldn't screw up. But right now, sitting at a rooftop during New Years with forgotten hot chocolate mugs and tender forgiving kisses to warm their bodies? It was the certainty that they had never, ever, fallen out of love.

And it was enough for both of them.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's rather stupid and it's like ages old, but I found this kinda sweet. Cliche? Oh I don't doubt for a moment, but still nice. Klaine is never too much, right? R&R, pretty please! Usual disclaimer - characters and universe not mine.


End file.
